


La naissance d'un agent maudit

by Kamryn_Allister



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bromance, Curses, Dark Fantasy, Drama, Fantasy, Fights, Friendship, Gen, Monsters, Secret Organizations, Swords, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamryn_Allister/pseuds/Kamryn_Allister
Summary: Une tragédie peut bouleverser toute une vie. Voilà une chose que Groh a appris à ses dépens dès son plus jeune âge. Alors que rien ne le destinait à être un combattant, il deviendra malgré lui membre d'une organisation secrète dont l'objectif est d'éliminer les Outsiders, c'est à dire les personnes infectées et corrompues par l'épée maudite Soul Edge.
Relationships: Curtis & Grøh (Soul Calibur)
Kudos: 2





	1. La tragédie qui a tout changé...

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfic d'action, d'aventure et de fantasy centrée sur Groh se passe avant les évènements de l'histoire principale de Soul Calibur VI, et avant ceux du mode "Balance de l'âme". L'histoire racontera le passé de Groh depuis son enfance jusqu'à un certain moment pivot de sa chronique dans le jeu. Je respecterai globalement le canon de Soul Calibur VI, mais pour des raisons évidentes, pas mal de scènes seront rajoutées tandis que d'autres, visibles dans le jeu, seront légèrement modifiées. Il y aura donc quelques spoilers. Si vous comptez jouer Soul Calibur VI, je vous conseille de le faire avant de lire cette fanfic!  
> Cette histoire est classée M pour scènes violentes et gores.

La nuit était sur le point de tomber. Un silence de mort régnait et un froid des plus glacials se faisait ressentir dans un petit village de la péninsule scandinave, au nord de l'Europe. Cette température quasiment polaire donnait des frissons à un petit garçon aux cheveux argentés qui se trouvait étendu face contre terre, le nez dans une neige blanche enveloppée d'un voile rougeâtre. Ouvrant les yeux après après avoir retrouvé partiellement ses esprits, il observa autour de lui et remarqua rapidement que les bras de quelqu'un l'entouraient.

"Maman...?" fit-il lentement tout en se redressant, dévoilant quelques mèches bleues colorant les pointes de ses courts cheveux en bataille. Il posa ainsi son regard sur la silhouette qui l'étreignait.

"Maman?!"

Il s'agissait bel et bien de la silhouette de sa mère. Mais les yeux clairs de l'enfant s'écarquillèrent en constatant que celle-ci baignait dans une flaque de sang. Ce liquide vital s'échappait par de multiples blessures profondes qu'avait reçu la pauvre femme, qui n'était désormais plus de ce monde.

"Non..."

À la fois perturbé et horrifié par cette affreuse scène, le jeune garçon se dégagea vivement des bras de sa génitrice décédée. Que s'était-il passé? Comment tout cela était-il arrivé? Alors que beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, plusieurs cris se firent entendre, suivi d'un splash que ferait de l'eau lancé contre une paroi. Tournant sa tête en direction de la provenance de tout ceci, il remarqua un homme d'âge moyen au sol, mort et se vidant de son sang, avec une hache de bûcheron plantée profondément dans le dos. Il avait tenté de sortir de sa maison, mais quelqu'un l'avait tué lorsqu'il était parvenu à le faire.

C'est alors qu'une autre silhouette, qui devait être celle du tueur, sortit à son tour de la demeure. Toutefois, à la plus grande frayeur de l'enfant, cet individu n'avait quasiment rien d'humain. Il en avait l'apparence, mais possédait une peau grisâtre très pâle sur laquelle on pouvait voir, à diverses endroits, des marques de cicatrices brillant d'un rouge écarlate. Les yeux de cette créature luisaient également de cette même couleur.

Poussé par la peur d'une telle abomination et par l'instinct de survie, le garçon aux cheveux d'argent se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, passant devant les quelques maisons qui composaient le village. Au fur et à mesure de sa course, il aperçut les cadavres de plusieurs personnes au sol. Tous ces gens, il les connaissait: C'était des amis ou des connaissances qu'il côtoyait tous les jours. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui ils étaient morts. Tout comme sa mère. Hommes, femmes, enfants, vieillards... Personne n'était épargné!

Le petit argenté sentit des larmes monter et entendit plusieurs cris d'autres villageois se faisant probablement massacrer à leur tour. Mais il ne ralentit pas sa course. Il avait une destination précise: sa maison, là où se trouvaient son père et ses deux grands frères. Il espérait ne pas les découvrir dans le même état que sa génitrice ou que les autres villageois assassinés qu'il avait croisé sur son chemin.

Hélas, la vie pouvait être vraiment cruelle. Surtout lorsqu'on était né sous une mauvaise étoile.

Poussant avec force la porte menant à l'intérieur de l'habitation de sa famille, le petit garçon fut paralysé, tant il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux en cet instant. Cette demeure, habituellement chaleureuse, était à présent sombre et morbide. Du sang tâchait les murs, le sol et les meubles qui se trouvaient là. Mais le plus horrible à voir était les trois corps qui gisaient chacun dans un coin différent de cette grande pièce. Trois corps que le petit garçon reconnut aussitôt:

"Papa...? Sören...? Lorens...?"

Non! C'était impossible! Pas eux! Ils ne pouvaient pas être tous morts de façon aussi atroce. L'enfant s'était effondré à genoux au sol, laissant vraiment couler ses larmes. Mais une petite voix l'appela:

"Groh..."

Le dénommé Groh regarda en direction du cadavre le plus proche de lui, à savoir celui de l'un de ses frères aînés, qui n'était pas beaucoup plus âgé que lui.

"Lorens? fit d'une faible voix le plus petit qui voyait là une lueur d'espoir.

\- Va t'en... Groh... Ne les laisse pas te..."

Mais un grognement se fit entendre et une créature humanoïde, semblable à celle que l'enfant avait vue précédemment, surgit de nulle part et planta une lance dans le dos de Lorens, l'achevant sur le coup. Puis, il se tourna vers Groh et commença à avancer vers lui, réduisant dangereusement la distance qui les séparait.

Le jeune garçon se releva rapidement et sortit en trombe de la maison. Sa mère... Son père... Ses frères... Ses amis... Il venait de tout perdre du jour au lendemain. Pour ne pas mourir à son tour, Groh fut obligé de quitter ce village qui l'avait vu naître.

Se faufilant à présent à travers les arbres recouverts de neige qui composaient une dense forêt, il bravait le froid, mais également l'obscurité qui s'intensifiait au fil de temps à cause de l'épaisseur du feuillage et de la nuit qui tombait.

Groh courait tant quand ses jambes le lui permettaient. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il avait peur. Malheureusement, un moment arriva où il trébucha au sol à cause de son pied qui s'était pris dans une racine d'arbre. Au même instant, des grondements identiques à celles de la créature qui avait achevé Lorens parvint à ses oreilles. Non... Ces monstres l'avaient suivi?!

L'enfant tenta de se relever, mais il ne le pouvait pas: sa cheville s'était tordue à cause de sa violente chute. Des bruits de pas s'enfonçant dans la neige se faisaient entendre, lui faisant comprendre que les créatures qui le pourchassaient se rapprochaient. Il pouvait d'ailleurs discerner leurs pupilles flamboyantes dans l'obscurité de ses bois. Il distinguait deux paires d'yeux et en déduisit donc qu'ils étaient deux. Ne pouvant ni se défendre ni fuir, Groh pensait que c'était la fin pour lui, et qu'il allait connaître une mort aussi horrible et douloureuse que son entourage.

Mais tout à coup, une ombre cachée derrière un tronc d'arbre bondit à une vitesse fulgurante, et fonça vers les deux monstres, armé de ce qui ressemblait à une lance... ou plutôt à une double lame. S'ensuit alors une bataille acharnée entre l'inconnu et les deux créatures. Celles-ci étaient redoutables, mais la personne qui les affrontait était tout aussi talentueuse au combat. Esquivant avec aisance les puissantes attaques qu'on lui portait, elle parvenait à contre attaquer avec une succession d'attaques vives et précises qui finirent par avoir raison de monstres à l'usure. Ces derniers s'effondrèrent au sol tandis que la voix masculine du combattant se fit entendre:

"Cibles neutralisées. Mission accomplie."

Groh, bien que rassuré de voir que ces abominations enfin abattues, se méfiait de cet homme qui le regardait à présent. Mais celui-ci se rapprocha doucement de lui tout en rangeant son arme. L'enfant pu ainsi mieux distinguer le visage de son sauveur: Il avait l'air d'avoir un peu plus de la trentaine et portait des vêtements sombres qu'on ne pouvait pas voir correctement à cause de la faible luminosité environnante. Ses cheveux mi-longs ondulés poivre-sel au dessus duquel trônait un chapeau, tombaient de part et d'autre de son visage fermé et orné d'une petite barbe. Une telle tête inspirait à la fois la crainte et le respect. D'ailleurs, en l'observant mieux, le garçonnet remarqua une sorte de cache-oeil au niveau de son oeil gauche, au centre duquel était incrusté une pierre bleutée. À bien y regarder, cela ressemblait à un étrange monocle.

"Tout va bien maintenant. Ces infectés ne te poursuivront plus." parla l'inconnu d'une voix calme qui se voulait rassurante, alors qu'il s'était accroupi juste devant l'enfant pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. En voyant que cet individu ne lui voulait aucun mal, Groh fut soulagé. Néanmoins, les images de ses proches violemment assassinés ne l'avaient pas quitté. Il avait assisté à un véritable génocide et en était probablement le seul survivant. À cette pensée, les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux jusqu'à couler le long de ses joues. Il sanglotait également, triste d'avoir perdu sa famille et ses amis, mais également en colère contre ces créatures meurtrières à cause de qui sa vie était désormais bouleversée. Sans être vraiment conscient de son geste, le petit garçon s'était rapproché de l'homme qui lui faisait face et se blottit contre lui, tremblant de froid et de terreur, et pleurant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il était visiblement traumatisé par ce qu'il venait de vivre, et semblait plus désespéré que jamais. Le plus âgé, compatissant malgré l'air grave qu'il arborait, s'était contenté de serrer l'enfant dans ses bras. Il était hors de question pour lui de laisser un être si jeune seul et sans défense dans un tel endroit. Ainsi, il décida de l'emmener avec lui.

À partir de cet instant, la vie de Groh prit une tournure qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé.

  
  



	2. Découverte de l'Aval

Il était difficile de savoir pour Groh combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'on l'avait sauvé du massacre de son village natal. L'homme qui l'avait secouru se prénommait Orzal. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il voyageait à ses côtés, s'éloignant peu à peu de la péninsule scandinave.

La route était longue et éprouvante pour l'enfant qui demeurait plutôt silencieux jusqu'à présent. Il n'osait pas adresser la parole au plus âgé, d'une part parce qu'il n'était pas d'un naturel bavard avec les personnes qu'il connaissait à peine, et d'autre part parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Le petit argenté s'était interrogé sur leur destination, mais le guerrier à la double-lame ne voulait, ou plutôt ne pouvait rien dire sur ce sujet. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret.

Prenant son mal en patience, Groh continuait à le suivre en espérant qu'ils atteignent l'endroit vers lequel Orzal le conduisait. Sur leur route, ils avaient croisé diverses obstacles. Tantôt de vulgaires brigands, tantôt des monstres humanoïdes semblables à ceux qui avaient décimé l'entourage du petit garçon. Pour l'instant, l'enfant ignorait ce qu'étaient ces créatures. Mais plus il en voyait, plus il ressentait un étrange sentiment au fond de lui. Était-ce de la peine? De la colère? Peut-être bien de la haine. Oui. Une profonde haine envers ces abominations qui avaient tué sa mère, son père, ses frères, ainsi que les autres habitants de son village. Il n'avait qu'une envie lorsqu'ils en rencontraient: Les abattre aussi violemment et sauvagement que le faisait Orzal. Malheureusement, n'étant encore qu'un enfant qui n'avait même pas encore fêté son dixième anniversaire, Groh ne pouvait rien faire face à eux. Tout ce qu'il obtiendrait en les affrontant serait de mourir à son tour.

Est-ce que ce ne serait pas la meilleure solution, finalement? De mourir pour rejoindre son entourage qui lui manquait déjà?

"Non, fit-il intérieurement en secouant la tête pour chasser une telle idée de son esprit. Je ne peux pas mourir sans avoir vengé ma famille. Je veux leur faire payer à ces monstres!"

Serrant ses dents comme pour retenir une certaine rage, le garçon tenta d'oublier ces sombres pensées. Néanmoins, en le remarquant aussi agité malgré son silence, Orzal, tout en continuant de marcher, lui demanda:

"Tu aimerais combattre ces infectés pour leur faire payer ce qu'ils ont fait à ton village, n'est-ce pas?"

Groh afficha un air surpris à l'entente de cette réplique. Des infectés? C'était donc le nom qu'il donnait à ces créatures humanoïdes maléfiques?

"La vengeance ne te mènera à rien d'autre qu'à ta propre perte, parla le plus âgé devant son mutisme face à sa question. Néanmoins, si tu désires réellement les éliminer, fais-le pour protéger ceux qui sont encore en vie.

\- Je ne sais pas me battre comme vous." répliqua l'enfant, un peu dubitatif face à ce que venait de lui dire le combattant.

Protéger ceux qui sont encore en vie...

La vengeance ne mène à rien d'autre qu'à sa perte...

Malgré son jeune âge, l'argenté comprenait le sens de ces phrases. Seulement, il n'était pas totalement d'accord avec la seconde. Selon lui, son entourage ne pouvait reposer en paix qu'après avoir éradiqué tout ces monstres de la surface de la terre. Et il avait bien l'intention d'y parvenir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

  
  


Le voyage dura encore plusieurs jours qui semblaient interminables pour Groh. Toutefois, à son soulagement et à sa grande stupéfaction, le duo était arrivé à l'intérieur d'une sorte d'académie dont la localisation était inconnue et dont l'entrée avait été secrètement cachée. Le hall dans lequel ils se retrouvaient à présent était immense. Bien aménagé et décorés dans des tons rougeâtre qui lui donnait un air noble, ce lieu transpirait la discipline et la rigueur. Sur les tapis s'étendant par-dessus un sol carrelé, ainsi que sur tous les drapeaux accrochés à certains murs, on pouvait remarquer un insigne blanc et doré en forme de triangle au centre duquel se croisaient trois épées. Au milieu du croisement de ses lames était dessiné une tête de lion.

Le petit garçon se sentait tout petit et légèrement intimidé par ce qui l'entourait. Encore plus lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur les quelques personnes qui allaient et venaient, tous vêtus de la même tenue de combat que celle d'Orzal. Était-ce un uniforme?

"Où sommes-nous?" questionna Groh en se tournant vers le plus âgé. Celui-ci afficha un petit sourire tout en croisant les bras, avant de le regarder en lui répondant:

"Nous nous trouvons dans ce qui pourrait bien être ton nouveau chez toi."

... Quoi? C'était le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit de l'argenté, tant il était complètement abasourdi par une telle réponse. Mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de poser plus de questions à ce sujet, celui qui l'avait sauvé et protégé jusque là l'invita à le suivre.

Tout en parcourant les couloirs qui composaient cette espèce de quartier général, Orzal lui raconta:

"Pour répondre plus précisément à ta question, nous sommes au sein du QG de l'organisation de l'Aval. Il est encore un peu tôt pour t'expliquer son fonctionnement et son objectif, mais sache qu'elle a été fondée il y a longtemps, et que les membres de l'Aval luttent contre les infectés qui pullulent et font des ravages un peu partout dans le monde. On les appelle plus communément les proscrits ou les outsiders."

Les outsiders... Voilà donc comment étaient nommés ces monstres envers lesquels Groh vouait à présent une profonde rancoeur. Néanmoins, il était surpris d'apprendre l'existence d'une telle organisation. Il n'en avait jamais entendu parlé auparavant, tout comme il n'avait jamais croisé ces infectés avant l'attaque de son village.

La curiosité de l'enfant avait été attisée, et de plus en plus de questions à poser lui venaient à l'esprit. Mais il dut s'abstenir car un homme au physique plutôt atypique s'avançait en leur direction avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

"Oh! Mais regardez qui voilà! Ne serait-ce pas ce cher Orzal?"

Le concerné fronça légèrement les sourcils à la vue de cette personne que Groh observait: Il était difficile de déterminer avec précision l'âge de cet individu au teint très pâle, mais il se trouvait probablement dans la même tranche que celui d'Orzal. Il possédait de longs cheveux lâchés et légèrement ondulés aux tons violacés, ainsi qu'une longue barbe nouée en une tresse. Par contre, ses vêtements étaient différents de l'uniforme que portaient les membres de l'Aval: Il s'agissait d'une longue robe de mage à dominance bleu marine, ornée de quelques décorations dorées. Bien qu'il arborait actuellement un visage jovial et sympathique, quelque chose d'assez malsain émanait de lui aux yeux de Groh, qui avait légèrement reculé jusqu'à se cacher derrière son accompagnateur.

"Azwel, se contenta de dire celui-ci à l'adresse du nouveau venu en guise de salutation.

\- Je suis ravi de vous voir aussi bien portant! Cela aurait été vraiment dommage de vous faire tuer lors de votre excursion!"

Le regard du dénommé Azwel se posa alors sur Groh.

"Mais quel adorable petit humain!" s'exclama joyeusement le violet qui voulut s'approcher pour l'observer de plus près. Mais Orzal s'interposa pour ne pas le laisser s'avancer davantage:

"Ayez un peu de tenue! Ne l'effrayez pas plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

\- Oh, pardonnez-moi! Je n'ai pas pu retenir ma joie en découvrant ce petit être! Voir de nouveaux humains parmi nous me remplit de joie!"

Le petit argenté trouvait cet Azwel étrangement effrayant. Il se disait que le mieux à faire était de se méfier de lui. Et voir Orzal légèrement mal à l'aise et plutôt silencieux face à lui le confortait dans cette idée.

"Veuillez m'excuser, parla le combattant à l'uniforme à l'adresse de l'autre homme, mais je suis assez pressé et j'aimerais emmener cet enfant auprès de mes élèves.

\- Une nouvelle recrue pour notre organisation, donc? interrogea le violet qui ne lâchait plus Groh du regard. Intéressant! Très intéressant, même! Je pense qu'avec votre enseignement, ce petit bout de chou deviendra un homme incroyablement fort!

\- Ne vous avancez pas trop, Azwel. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle recrue. Tout dépendra du conseil des Douze. Et surtout de lui." affirma-t-il en regardant l'enfant. Celui-ci réfléchit à ce que les deux plus âgés venaient de raconter.

Une nouvelle recrue pour l'organisation de l'Aval...

Groh ne savait pas quoi penser de cette perspective. De plus, il venait d'apprendre indirectement qu'Orzal avait des élèves. Ce qui signifiaient donc qu'il était un maître. Probablement un instructeur de combat. Si tel était le cas, le jeune garçon voyait là une occasion en or d'atteindre le nouvel objectif qu'il s'était désormais fixé: Venger sa défunte famille en éliminant les outsiders. Mais était-il fait pour ça? Avait-il les capacités nécessaires pour devenir un combattant aussi redoutable que son sauveur? De toute façon, il n'avait rien à perdre étant donné qu'il avait déjà tout perdu il y a quelques jours. Aussi, n'ayant nulle part d'autre où aller, le garçon trancha rapidement:

"J'accepte de faire partie de cette organisation." murmura-t-il suffisamment fort pour qu'Orzal et Azwel entendent. Si le premier affichait un air étonné à l'entente d'une telle décision de sa part, le second éclata brusquement de rire. Mais ce n'était pas de la moquerie:

"Décidément, ce garçon me plaît de plus en plus! confia le violet entre deux ricanements. Cette détermination dans ces si jeunes yeux est vraiment sublime! Et cet entrain dans sa voix me donne des frissons!"

Il finit par se calmer, avant de s'adresser directement à Groh en se penchant légèrement vers lui, tout en gardant son sourire.

"Dis-moi mon petit. Quel est ton nom?"

Tandis qu'Orzal soupirait, exaspéré par l'attitude exagérée d'Azwel, le petit argenté ravala sa frayeur et s'écarta légèrement du combattant, avant de répondre simplement:

"Groh.

\- Groh, Groh, Groh... répéta l'homme à la robe avec une certaine fascination. Voilà un nom bien peu commun! Mais son originalité reflète bien ta singularité. Tu sembles si jeune et pourtant déjà si audacieux et endurci! Je pense que tu évolueras sans problème au sein de notre merveilleuse organisation... Du moins, si les Douze acceptent ton intégration! En tout cas, je serais ravi de te voir à l'oeuvre rapidement!

\- C'est bon, vous avez terminé? intervint alors Orzal d'un air un peu blasé à son adresse. Si tel est le cas, ne me faites pas perdre plus de temps, Azwel."

Sans même attendre de réponse de la part de ce dernier, le manieur de la double-lame reprit sa marche en invitant Groh à le suivre. Chose que l'enfant fit sans hésitation. Toutefois, il s'était retourné une dernière fois pour observer le violet, et remarqua que celui-ci abordait un sourire étrange, qui n'était pas aussi jovial que celui qu'il leur avait offert quelques minutes plus tôt. Cette fois, il avait quelque chose de... malveillant? Préférant se dire qu'il se faisait des idées à ce sujet, l'argenté ne lui prêta plus attention, et se contenta de suivre celui qui allait sans doute devenir son futur maître si on l'acceptait dans l'Aval. En tout cas, il l'espérait.

  
  


Finalement, le duo était arrivé dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle de cours. Plusieurs enfants, tous visiblement plus âgés que Groh, s'y trouvaient. Certains lisaient des livres pendant que d'autres discutaient entre eux. Aucun ne portaient l'uniforme de l'organisation, ce qui signifiaient qu'ils n'étaient pas officiellement des membres. Orzal se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention des jeunes gens:

"Écoutez-moi. Votre section accueillera désormais un nouvel élève parmi vous. Je vous présente Groh. Il est encore très jeune, mais possède une volonté de réussir toute aussi inébranlable que vous. Ainsi, je vous demanderai de l'accueillir comme il se doit au sein de votre groupe."

Suite à cette annonce, quelques chuchotements s'élevèrent. Groh se sentit peu à l'aise au milieu de tous ces gens. Ils avaient beau être des enfants, le fait qu'ils étaient plus grand que lui et qu'ils lui étaient totalement inconnus le gênait. Déjà qu'il avait eu du mal à se faire des amis avec les enfants de son village alors qu'ils avaient plus ou moins son âge...

"Groh, lui parla alors Orzal, je te laisse avec mes élèves pendant quelques instants, le temps que je parle de ton cas au conseil décisionnel de l'organisation. D'ici là, je te conseille de faire connaissance avec ceux qui seront peut-être bientôt tes futurs camarades."

Sur ces mots, il quitta la salle, laissant l'argenté seul avec les petits étudiants. Ceux-ci continuaient d'observer Groh, mais ne l'abordaient pas pour autant. Ils se contentaient de murmurer des choses inaudibles entre eux tout en l'observant d'un air circonspect ou méfiant. Tout ceci accentua le malaise du petit garçon, qui avait finalement choisi d'aller s'asseoir sur une chaise, de préférence éloignée de tous ces enfants.

En vérité, la solitude ne le dérangeait pas vraiment car c'était une chose à laquelle il était plus ou moins habitué. Mais étant légèrement timide et ne sachant pas comment accoster des personnes inconnues, il préféra rester dans son coin en espérant de pas s'attirer un quelconque ennui.

"À peine arrivé et tu t'isoles déjà?"

La tête étonnée de Groh se tourna vers un petit garçon aux courts cheveux blonds coiffés de manière élégante. Tout le contraire de la coupe de l'argenté. Cet enfant qui s'était approché et qui venait de lui adresser la parole était légèrement plus grand que lui. À vue d'oeil, avec le sourire sincère qu'il arborait et cette facilité avec laquelle il parlait, il avait l'air sympathique. Mais Groh avait appris à toujours se méfier des apparences. Fronçant les sourcils, il se contenta de rester silencieux en regardant le petit blond dans les yeux. Il espérait lui faire comprendre de cette manière qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à lui chercher une quelconque embrouille. Mais cela n'eut que pour résultat de faire rire gentiment son interlocuteur.

"Voyons, pourquoi tu fais cette tête? Je ne vais rien te faire, tu sais? Nous sommes dans la même section de toute manière. Alors autant essayer de bien s'entendre, tu ne crois pas?"

Tandis que les autres enfants présents s'étonnaient de l'attitude de leur camarade vis à vis du nouveau, les traits de ce dernier s'étaient légèrement adoucis. Le garçon qui lui faisait face n'avait rien d'agressif, et ne semblait pas avoir de mauvaise intention à son égard. Même, il était le premier à lui adresser la parole et à chercher à le connaître.

"Tu n'es pas dans le genre bavard, hein? constata le blond en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière de la tête face au silence de Groh.

\- Je..."

Le plus jeune avait tenté de lui répondre mais ne savait pas quoi répliquer. Il se mit alors à rougir légèrement d'embarras, se sentant à la fois intimidé et ridicule de réagir de la sorte. Mais sa réaction fit rigoler une nouvelle fois le blond, qui semblait plutôt attendri:

"Pas très bavard, timide et perdant facilement ses moyens, qui plus est! Ma foi, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je rencontre une personne comme toi. Et encore moins dans un lieu pareil."

Suite à cette réplique, il se rapprocha un peu plus de Groh, et se présenta:

"Je m'appelle Curtis. Et toi? Quel est ton nom?"

L'autre hésita un instant. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude d'attirer à ce point l'attention d'un autre enfant. Mais puisque celui-ci avait eu la politesse de se présenter...

"Groh.

\- Groh... répéta le jeune Curtis. C'est... spécial? Mais, je suppose que tu n'es pas du coin. En tout cas, Groh, je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance! J'espère qu'on deviendra de bons amis, toi et moi!"

En disant cela, il avait tendu sa main vers l'argenté. Voilà une chose à laquelle Groh ne s'attendait absolument pas. Non seulement ce Curtis se montrait aussi familier avec lui, mais en plus il désirait rapidement devenir son ami alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer. Le plus petit trouvait cela bizarre sur le coup. Mais avec un peu de recul et en observant plus attentivement le blond, il se rendit compte que ce dernier, même s'il en faisait un peu trop, était sincère aussi bien dans ses propos que dans ses actes.

Légèrement hésitant au début, Groh serra tout de même la main de Curtis, et lui adressa même un léger sourire. Bien qu'il n'en avait pas conscience pour l'instant, cette rencontre avec le blond allait lui apporter beaucoup de choses dans sa vie.

À commencer par une belle amitié.

  
  


  
  



End file.
